


The Midnight Man

by ellathefairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Demonic Possession, Demonic games, Demons, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Human Sacrifice, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ouija, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Smut, The Midnight Man - Freeform, idiots doing things they shouldn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellathefairy/pseuds/ellathefairy
Summary: If you are still alive at 3:33am, you've won. If not, you'll be tortured, sometimes to death, until 3:33am.
Relationships: Balthazar/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Midnight Man

**Author's Note:**

> This book is in no way against paganism, I myself am a Pagan. This is a work of fiction.

I stood by my locker after school waiting for Dean. It was Friday so Dean had mechanics club.

Dean and I had been best friends ever since my big brother Michael had left me at the park by myself when I was four.

While I was wandering around terrified and crying I ran face-first into a little boy, sending us both flying to the ground.

As I cried harder I felt small hands on me, patting my arm trying to get my attention.

"H-hey, are you okay?" I didn't know it at the time, but that voice would one day belong to my only source of happiness for the next thirteen years.

Being the hysteric four-year-old that I was, I screamed out causing the boy to jump back and once again fall.

The result of the second fall was the boy laughing loudly. Having thought that he would be upset about being on the ground yet again, my crying was traded for confusion.

"W-what are y-you laughing at?" I stuttered out ruefully.

"You" came his breathless reply. I felt my face heat up in a blush, as my bottom lip trembled again, on the verge of crying once more.

"Wait, wait. Not like that" he said with his hands up reaching out, all laughter gone from his face.

"I just meant us falling and all" he said motioning between us.

"Oh" I said in a small voice looking down.

After he helped me up, Dean got me to explain why I had been crying. He then took me back to his mom, who helped me find my home.

Ever since that day we had been inseparable, through his mother dying, and Michael's ruthless hatred of me.

My mom always said how lucky I was to find someone who cared about me as much as Dean did, and secretly I agreed. I don't know what I would do without him.

My train of thought paused as I saw Dean round the corner looking excited with a piece of paper in his hand that looked like a filer.

"Hey look what I got" Dean said excitement lacing his breathless voice.

"What?" I asked taking a step back as he came barreling towards his locker of which I was in front of.

He shoved the paper in my face as he began the combination on his lock.

"Read this"

I took it from him and looked down at it. It was black with red writing, which made it difficult to understand, but I could just make it out. The paper was covered in strange symbols, that closely resembled something pagan.

"What the hell is this?" I asked holding it up with the tips of my fingers like it could hex me just by touching it.

"Read it" he said raising his eyebrow, and drawing out each word like I was a child.

I looked back down at it, actually reading it this time:

_For those Brave Enough_

_To Play_

_Come To 1286 White lily Drive_

_Saturday The 5th_

_12 am_

I read it three times before I looked up at Dean staring at me eagerly "Well?" he asked.

"What the hell is this" I shook the paper around in his face. Without answering he took it back and said with a grin "We're going."


End file.
